


Inevitable

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James’s first thought was not that they’d had sex, but that they most likely left their clothing on the street somewhere between the bar they went to the night before and their flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



Waking up in bed next to Sirius was not new for James. 

Waking up in bed _naked_ while next to Sirius, however, was new. Thinking back to everything they’d gotten up to over the years, that was a surprising feat. So James’s first thought was not that they’d had sex, but that they most likely left their clothing on the street somewhere between the bar they went to the night before and their flat.

Given that they were in a bed poked a small, insignificant hole in that theory. It was unusual, but not unheard of for them to make it to a bed.

James shifted away from Sirius to get up but the movement caused Sirius to wake up.

‘Running away so quickly?’

Deciding it was best to play along, James teased, ‘Yeah, you know how it is; can’t stick around or you might become too attached.’

Sirius didn’t laugh but forced a weak smile. James’s theory of the night before began to unravel quickly after that. Sirius normally laughed when James mentioned anything about his regular one night stands—Sirius had them too after all. 

‘Just the loo, mate.’ James nodded toward the hall before getting up. 

As he made his way to the toliet James noticed his body was relaxed in a way that only sex generally produced, and he was sticky in places that didn’t make sense without sex having been a part of it. Then he began to remember it. Their clothes weren’t in the street, but in the living room. They went to the bed because Sirius didn’t want to have sex on the couch.

He remembered Sirius kissing him—and it wasn’t the type of kiss they could joke about later. They’d had those before, too. Remembered Sirius pushing him back on the bed and riding him. They both fell asleep shortly after that. 

They’d have to talk about it. James had never talked after sex. He always disappeared. This was Sirius, he couldn’t throw away an over a decade relationship because of a night of drunken sex. 

But James also knew he couldn’t walk in there and treat it like it was nothing but a night of drunken sex either.

He went to the kitchen to start coffee instead of returning to the bedroom.

‘Hey,’ Sirius said, as he joined him once the coffee began to brew.

James met his eyes, and returned, ‘Hey.’

They stood in the awkward silence as they made their morning coffee. Until Sirius finally spoke up again, ‘This doesn’t have to mean anything—’

‘Yes it does,’ James interrupted him. ‘It can’t not with you. Anyone else, but not you.’

Sirius pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
